Truth is
by jackytomboy96
Summary: This is my first time doing doctor who story  this starts in the end of "The Doctor's Wife" and Amy and the Doctor and even Rory all have a something to say but not only one thing MANY. I gave up on this storry SORRY!
1. umm Doctor

This is my first time doing a fiction of Doctor Who and its 11/Amy (love that pair) hope you like it This is from the ending of "the doctor's wife":D T for future events

I don't own anything of doctor who BBC does -.- wish I own you too matt ;)

* * *

><p><em>The truth is….<em>

_Chapter 1 ~_"_Umm Doctor"~_

Amy's pov

_"__Doctor, do you have a room?"_

I look at the doctor and hopping that he wouldn't say anything.

"Go to sleep you two" The doctor stats to working on the _TARDIS. _I told Rory to pick the new room, I didn't want him here right now.

"Pond I told you to go and sleep" he didn't sound mad but concern. Was it because I gave a look to him when Rory ask about the bedroom or because he remembered what happen that night when I….No that was a long time ago but I still remember that night when I showed him the truth…

_DW~DW_

_*flashback* _3ed person

Amy was seven when she had seen the mad man with the blue box. The first time she had seen his eyes that were so old but that didn't stop her from liking him.

Then twelve years later she had become depress with people always telling her that the man that she had seen was just an imaginary friend. Amy had goon through hell but still believing that her _Raggedy Doctor _will come back one day. She was now a young lady of the age of nineteen when the Doctor comes back and she got a taste of who he was and what came with him. She had a feeling but didn't know what that was just yet. Amy liked the Doctor a lot and wanted to have a lot of advancers with him and only him but he had left for another two years, "what is wrong with this mad man" and "what is tacking him so long" was all she was thinking for those years.

Amy was now twenty-one when the Doctor finally had come back to see her and told her she should go with him to so many advancers. Amy didn't have to think twice but that night, Amy's first time sleeping in the _TARDIS. She_ didn't sleep alone but with the Doctor, Amy had finally had what she had wish for and that was to be with the Doctor. That night was when she and the Doctor had finally learned the truth about herself.

That night she was hugging the doctor they were in his room. Amy had believed that that he was sleeping so she had been looking at his face and then….she had kissed him. The doctor was never asleep but Amy didn't know that. When she was kissing him, he didn't want to stop her, well not until he had heard that worlds that came out of her mouth.

Amy looked at his face and said "Doctor I wish you had came a little years early and I wouldn't have to marry a man that I had believed that I was in loved with, but now I see that all the years that you were gone , I had never lost hope in you because I..I...I...Love you so much and Rory well Rory will never be like you doctor" Amy couldn't talk right she was crying and hard.

Once the Doctor had heard that last word he had stood up and looked at his little Pond crying "no no" he was telling himself "she isn't little anymore for crapes sakes she just had said _she loves me_ AND THAT SHE IS GOING TO GET MARRYED"

Amy didn't know that he had gotten up in till she felt arms hugging her tight, she looked up "look Amy I think we should take you back and get you married to the _man you love_, I'm sorry that I had taken you the day before your _BIG DAY."_

Amy didn't know how much the Doctor had heard her and if he even knew that she had kissed him, "wait" she stared thinking "he must have heard everything if he knows I'm going to get marred tomorrow" .

"Doctor didn't you hear what I said that I love-"she was cut off

"Amy I said I was sorry and I'm taking you back to get _marred". _That was the end of that, Amy never had a really answer from that man that she_ TRULY LOVED._

_*end of flashback*_

_DW~DW_

"Doctor I'm not felling well can I please sleep with you tonight" Amy said with the sweetest voice.

"Amy I think you should sleep with your _husband _"The doctor didn't look up at her, which made Amy mad.

"DOCTOR LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU TALK TO ME, I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT"

The Doctor looked up to see Amy's red face. "Sorry, but go on and sleep with him, I have work to do" Amy wanted to cry because she thinks it's because of that night.

"Look Doctor if it was because of that night that I-"she was cut off.

"Amy do you really want to sleep with me because you're feeling ill or because you just want to sleep with me" The Doctor look at her waiting for an answer and Amy's face was getting red again but not because she was mad but she was blushing of what the Doctor told her.

"Well the truth is…both Doctor and if you don't well I'm not going to sleep" Amy was looking at the floor not wanting to look at his face.

"Amy, Amy, Amy what will I do with you umm well I see what I have no choice so let's go to bed " Amy look up fast and having some pink in her cheeks still.

"Thanks Doctor, I don't remember where you room is so can you please led the way" Amy tried to reach for his hand and hoping she wouldn't get rejected.

The Doctor was glade not only because Amy was happy but two very important reasons, Amy was wanting to hold his hand that he happy went to get hers and they were going to spend another night together. Amy was happy the doctor let her be in his room again but if she was planning to kiss him again she would make sure he was asleep.

"There is always a truth to something" They had both thought going to his room.

* * *

><p>Ok well that is the first chapter hope you like it.<p>

Please r&r and thanks a lot for reading this sorry if It was boring I will have more on the next chapter and I know it short and I'm sorry if I miss spell things .


	2. Night

This is a fiction of Doctor Who and its 11/Amy hope you like it

Please R&R

T~ for future events

A/N: Sorry that it I haven't update the story been doing school things -_- and i re did this chapter :) ~hope it's better than before!

I want to see the new episodes DX

I don't own anything of doctor who BBC does -.- wish I own you too matt ;)

* * *

><p><em><span>Truth is<span>_

_Chapter 2 ~Night~_

**Rory's p.o.v**

_"Doctor, do you have a room?" _I was holding Amy with one arm around her waist. I always love her small of strawberries since I meet her.

"Go to sleep you two" The doctor stats to working on the _TARDIS. _Amy pulled away from my grip and told me to pick a room.

I went up the stairs and stated my search for a new room that Amy will love.

I had a bad feeling for some reason but I pushed it away. Why should I feel a bad feeling, if the love of my life was with a man that knew her since she was what…seven? I mean growing up I was there for her and the Doctor wasn't. In the end she picked me I'm married to her, she loves me more...right?

There were a lot of door in this hall way that I didn't see when Amy and I were running; some of the doors look old and strange. I had passed about 20 doors now and I still couldn't see the end of the hall way.

I found a dark blue door I figured that Amy will like it but when i opened the door it looked the same as Amy's room. Everything that was in her room was here...did the Doctor make this room just for Amy or did Amy asked for this. If she did she never told me about it and she tells me everything...why wouldn't she tell me about this room?

I looked around the room and notice the sweeter that I gave her on our first date. Then I found the teddy bear that I gave her the first time I meet her, when she was crying over the Doctor…

_*flashback* _**3ed person**

It was a Saturday when little Amelia Pond walked to the park by herself. The Doctor left her sleeping outside of her house a week ago but she hadn't told her aunt yet. She needed to clear her mind a little; she hasn't been out of her room in that week.

Amelia loved to be on the swings but all the other kids where on them so she went to the next best thing the tubs. As she walked in the tub another young boy entered the park with a teddy bear in hand. From the wholes of the tub Amelia looked at the young boy and murmured _"Baby" _harshly.

The young boy was name Rory Williams, his family had lived in the small town for some years now but little Rory was afraid to meet other kids his age. Even if he was 7 years old he never went some place new without his teddy bear. A lot of kids his age will call him a baby but he didn't care, when he had the teddy in hand he felt strong. Rory's parents didn't care if he still had a teddy bear as long as he doesn't cry in public.

Amelia didn't want to be weak and cry like a baby, people will think less of her. She was strong and she remembered the Doctor calling fearless! Why would she cry, she beats that boy would cry if someone took that bear away. Then it hit her she was the same as that kid, if she takes away his bear he would cry and she wouldn't be the only one crying over something that isn't in their life anymore. Only Amelia didn't want to make another person cry just because she felt bad. So she let all of her tears run down her face, if it made her feel any better.

Rory had heard a little girl crying, he was always trying to make people feel better when they cried. It was because when he cried no one helped him or even cared to look at him which made him feel even worse.

Rory notice that the girl's sobs where coming from the tubs. As he walked closer he looked at little Amelia's face full of tears, he felt so much sorrow. _"Why would a beautiful girl be crying here?"_ he asked himself but he notice that he had never said that a girl looked beautiful. But she was beautiful, she was light skin and her hair was bright red-orange, he had never layed eyes on someone so beautiful before.

Rory looked at her for five minutes before he tried to comfort her. "Umm I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but are you ok? Is there anything I can help you in? Do you want me to be with you?" Rory asked nerves.

Amelia took her hands off her face, tears still running down her cheeks and saw the _'baby'_ looking at her waiting for an answer. "n-no" she said still sobbing, "a-and y-uo ca-n st-ay h-e-er if yo-u wa-ant" she didn't want to be alone.

Rory looked at Amelia cry for another five minutes before he tried to really help her. "umm I don't know your name but you should stop crying." There was no response from her so he tried something else. "Here you should take this I don't think I need it anymore and when you have him around you will feel stronger, it always help he go throw things." Rory said handing his teddy to Amelia, hoping she will stop crying and take it.

Amelia looked up again and took the teddy from the smiling Rory and somehow it calmed her down. "Thanks" she said taking the teddy "oh yeah my name is Amelia pond."

Rory put on a bigger smile "Hi I'm Rory Williams."

_*end of flashback*_

I put the teddy bare back on the bed and walked out of the room, I had to look for a better room then the old one she left behind.

Some 25 doors later I found a nice door that Amy would like, it was white with gold around the edges and there was a sunflower that was in full bloom.

I open the door and I couldn't believe my eyes. The room was dark blue, had a king size bed with white and gold and blue designs. There was an open door way that led to a walk in closet, half was for me and the other side was Amy's.

I jumped on the bed, it was warm-

**Amy's p.o.v **

The Doctor was in some hurry heading to his room. It wasn't that long of a walk and I started to wonder why he hadn't said anything. He stopped walking and opened that tall blue door. That makes me feel like it was the first time going in the TARDIS. I had all these emotions going through me, wonder, ceruse, excitement, and some more of that night.

I was so amazed of how his room hadn't change. The tall walls with stars all over them with shooting stars, the big moon in the middle of the room, a big beautiful sofa, a coffee table full of books, five book shelves with different languages….alien languages I think…OH and the bed looked like two king size beds together.

"Amy what do you think" The Doctor asked with eyes of a ten year old, but it's funny how he asked again when I told him last time.

"This is my favorite room and I love it here, I feel calm, relaxed!" I had my arms out, landing on the bed. I could stay here all day; there was so much in a room that tells you what kind of a person one is.

"ah I like to hear that" The Doctor chuckled and having that lovely smile that makes me melt every time I see him.

Dam I almost forgot I left one thing in here, if it's still here then it wasn't a dream…I did tell…I looked down the bed a lifted the bed sheets, and found…noting! I did leave it here right!

"Umm Amy are you ok?" The Doctor walked over to the bed eyeing every moment that I made.

"Yeah why would you ask" I got up and looked into his eyes to calm me down.

"Where you looking for something?" The Doctor read my mine, what did he know but more importantly how did he know I left it there?

"Yes" I looked down to the floor and played with my fingers.

"I think I can help...Wait" The Doctor then when to get an old wooden. When he opened it and I felt my eyes widen. He did have it? He did know? Why did he wait in till now? Just because I tried to find it now, he comes and shows it to me?

"Where you looking for you ring...I believe humans get engaged with types of ring like this one" The Doctor said, examining it as it was his first time looking at a ring.

"How did you know—

How I knew what? That this ring, the same ring that Rory gave you so you two could get married, was under my bed?"The doctor said without looking at me, still interested on the ring.

"Yes…" what was the reason? Why did he always do this to me? He always ends half way but not this time. I looked for his eyes that may tell a different story.

He looked away with calm face, his eyes looking at the moon as if it had all the answer. "Well the truth is….

* * *

><p>Yeah that is all I'm giving you guys sorry don't kill me. I know that I said I would put more than last time BUT I don't really have that much time to write more. For sure i will write more next time :)<p>

Thanks for favoring this story and thanks writestyle for you help and telling me some pointers.


	3. author's note

N/a: ok sorry I havent up anything. I'm done with a chapter and working on another one, only I'm making it sounds good with help of writestyle. I'm sorry again and hope you guys read it when its out and plus my dad died a few weeks ago so yeah, alot of things happen. Anyway I put up other chapter soon.

~jackytomboy96


	4. Feelings

This is a fiction of Doctor Who and its 11/Amy hope you like it

Please R&R

T~ for future events

A/N ~Sorry that it I haven't update, so I give you another Chapter :D THANKS to all of you that like this fan~story and hope you all keep reading and you guys are AWESOME! Also THANKS writestyle for helping me with this story it means a lot to me.

I want to see the new episodes DX and when is late summer?

I don't own anything of doctor who BBC does -.-

* * *

><p><em><span>Truth is… <span>_

_Chapter 3__ ~Feelings~ _

**Doctor's p.o.v**

"How I knew what? That this ring, the same ring that Rory gave you so you two could get married, was under my bed?" I had told Amy a little too much but I think she should know if she doesn't already.

"Yes…" Amy was trying to look in my eyes trying to fine the hint of weakness that I always had when it came to her.

"Well the truth is Pond…." I didn't want to say it, not yet, I still need to know if she still had that feeling that I tried to kill since Rory started traveled with us. We both didn't say anything as I keep trying to not look into her beautiful green eyes of hers.

"Oi, Doctor what did I say when you are talking to me" Amy had a hint of annoyance and full of anger in her voice. Humans were easy to read, most of the time.

Damn it Pond! Your eyes are too beautiful to resist looking at.

"Sorry" I mutter quietly as I lean close to her face, her beautiful green eyes that once where full with anger where now full with curiosity and excitement.

"Doctor what is it…"she said quietly, feeling her breath brush against my face, deep and sweet.

"Oh Pond" I leaned down and kissed her forehead and smiled. "The truth is that, the night that I had taken you away on the night before your wedding, _YOUR WEDDING! _I had always seen you as _my_ little Pond. But look at you! You're not as little anymore but a grown Woman. A _GINGER_…that I myself always wanted to be one as well but a _BUTIFULL GINGER_." I have to say everything; she won't let me off the hook.

But I didn't know where to start... should l start with how I really feel about _Rory_ saying with us or should I start with her, me…_us_. Then again if there was an…_us_, how can _we_ start? She is married with _Rory_. I kept looking into her eyes, which were dying to know the rest and always calmed me down. Which I loved.

"Okay is there more I should know about Doctor? Tell me the truth." Amy was looking hard, her eyes jittery. I wounded if she understand where I was going, where I still wanted to go with her and only her.

"I wish I could stop there, but it's only the beginning." Taking a deep breath, okay better, only way I know I will not lose myself. "I don't know if you are aware of the fact that I was never sleeping that night. I couldn't sleep because you were like a star; burning bright and, well… I was content, delighted, glad, thrilled to see you again."

**Amy's p.o.v**

"Okay is there more I should know about Doctor? Tell me the truth." God how I hate him. Why can't he see that I go mad for his smiles, the way that he babbles on and on with every single thing. I need to know more about his feelings, since I did get a sort of slap in the face last time.

"I wish I could stop there but it's only the beginning" he took a deep breath before continuing, that made me _crack_for whatthis mad man had to say next. "I don't know if you are aware of the fact that I was never sleeping that night. I couldn't sleep because you were like a star; burning bright and, well… I was content, delighted, glad, thrilled to see you again." Just like he had moved so close to my face he got up and pleased the box back to its original place. The Doctor walked back carefully as I went back to make eye contact with his old eyes.

I think he was waiting for me to say something because he didn't say anything at all. How could I say anything, the man that I wanted for 14 years and I told him some of my feelings. Then after, what seems a year he tells me so many things that made me want to jump on him in till he told me if he loves me. Plus I couldn't say anything he said I was like a star; no one had told me this before not even Rory.

WAIT!Rory!

I forgot all about Rory. I hope he isn't looking for me. I can't see his face, not now. If I did I would tell him to go home without me, even if the Doctor doesn't tell me he loves me.

When Rory walked in to my life I didn't know I would marry him, but then again I didn't have the Doctor and I was alone. Rory was there to hear about _my_ raggedy Doctor and I think he was even jealous of how I only talked about the Doctor. Rory was _never_ like the Doctor not even close and will _never_ be like him. The fact that I was going to marry him was because I felt that the Doctor would never come back for me and Rory was there. If I ever had the time back, then to tell Rory that I was in love with the Doctor and always would be.

That is my I don't have guilt being with the Doctor tonight. I will still have no guilt if I try something again.

"Okay Pond it's late and Humans need at least eight hours of sleep." The Doctor making me snap out of everything running throw my head, he walked to his walk-in closet and came out with the most childish pajamas. It was a matching spaceship top, bottom, and a little hat.

"What are you wearing?" I walked to him, laughing. This man never finds its limits with his outfits, first the bow tie and now this! Its funny how he looks human but when he puts on things like this, then you see he's an Alien.

"What my pajamas are cool and go in there and change." The Doctor said confident with his pajamas.

The TARDIS gave me a nice top, short shorts, the color TARDIS blue.

As I walked out the moonlight was dim but the stars where a little brighter. The Doctor was all ready in his bed, I was happy that I was going to sleep with him again.

"Okay then where are we going tomorrow morning?" I said as I layed down on this BIG bed and felt his arm go under my back, just like that night.

"Where ever you want or the old girl wants to go. We can go to space Florida again if you like." The Doctor said looking content.

"Okay then good night Doctor" I said smiling, looking into his brown chocolate eyes.

"Good Night Pond" He moved close to my face and gave me a sweet kiss on the forehead. The slowly went back to where he was.

The Moon went dimmer if that was possible and the stars shine softly.

I slept for about 20 minutes that felt like 3 hours and I knew this time the Doctor feel asleep. He was breathing soft and deep, taking in the same amount of air in and out.

I got a little higher to where his face was and lean to his sleeping face. This was one of the first times I seen him at eased, relaxed and wish that he could always look like this. I had to do this now; I wouldn't have another chance to do it again.

I slowly crushed my lips to his, slowly moving my lips around and carefully. What happen next I would have never expected and that one thing changed the way I saw the Doctor. I was thrilled, frighten, excited, scared, but most of all I had something to keep going with this feeling that I had and always would have. The feeling of me being in love this mad man, with my raggedy Doctor, with this mad and is blue box, with the man that fell from the sky and changed my life forever.

* * *

><p>Hope you all like this one I did my best and thanks again writestyle for helping me out.<p>

Hopefully I can update next week if I don't the week after that.


	5. The Rebel Flesh part 1

This is a fiction of Doctor Who and its 11/Amy hope you like it

Please R&R

T ~for future events

I really want to know what Amy and Rory want to say to River. CAN'T WAIT!

I don't own anything of doctor who BBC does -.-

* * *

><p><em><span>Truth is…<span>_

_Chapter 4__The Rebel Flesh__ part 1~ _

_**3ed Person**_

When Amy woke up the Doctor was out of bed, she felt alone again. Something happen yesterday night, both Amy and The Doctor just don't remember what "it" was or what "it" could have been. They both also where thinking it happen before, the same feeling before the Doctor took her home. The felling of excitement and relief and they both felt it all over there body's.

Rory on the other hand felt like he had a hangover and he didn't get up in till Amy open the door. "What's wrong" she asked with no hint of worried. Rory looked up at her and the feeling went away. "That's strange I felt like I had a hangover but now it's gone" He said getting up from the bed and moving closer, putting his arm around her waist. Amy felt improper but what was she going to tell him '_sorry but I don't want you to do that'_ after all he was her _husband_, Amy didn't know what to think of.

Hours later the TARDIS was a mess with clothes all over the stairs. Amy was trying on different outfits and since she felt more confident than before, she was asking the Doctor if she looked good in them. Rory was thinking Amy was asking him. If Rory liked something and the Doctor didn't say anything, she would take it off and run back to her room to get another outfit. In the end the Doctor told Amy she looked lovely. Amy was satisfied knowing that the Doctor liked the miniskirts and plaid red shirt. Rory didn't notice how she was eyeing the Doctor the whole time.

Rory started playing darts and Amy went up to the Doctor, asking if he can play _Supermassive Black Hole by Muse _on the TARDIS_._ Once the song finished the Doctor played it on repeat, he loved the _"Oh baby don't you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan?"_ If Amy was showing more of her Ginger self the Doctor wasn't going to stop her, not again.

Amy danced for about the first 3 times the song was playing, she felt the Doctor eyeing her from the other side of the controls. Amy was dancing slow and sexy knowing that the doctor can see the way she moved her hips side to side. Only she didn't try to make it so obvious since her so called 'husband' was in the same room. As she was dancing around by Rory, he graved her waist and put a dart on her hand. Amy knew her show was at an end, Rory wants her to play.

_**Amy P.O.V **_

Rory sucked at playing darts, I beat the Doctor is better. "46 rubbishy rubbishy rubbish" I said not surprised, when we were kids he sucked at playing games.

"Hello it's a double top" Rory trying to make up a lame excuse. The Doctor concern looking at the screen, now that I think about it every time he looks at that thing he puts that face on. What is he looking at?

"You try so hard but you're not going to win or get that point." I was getting ready; Rory kept talking trying to make me miss. I felt the Doctors gazed and then the song turned off, did he get tired of the song. That or he knew what I was trying to say with the song, I hope.

"Who wants Fish and Chips" The Doctor said a little deep. Rory confessed raised his hand. "I will drop it off, eat, take your time don't rush." The Doctor said fast and worried, his old brown eyes were sad.

"Okay but what about you, you're not going to eat?" Rory said calmly.

"I have things to do, things that involving other things." The Doctor said fast, running around and looked like he didn't want me to ask what kinds of things. What was he hiding now, why is he so worried.

"Well we will stay with you; we'll do the other things. I don't have anything better to do" He looked worried…no not worried...something else but I can't put my finger on it. "Nope" The Doctor said quickly.

What did he tell me? "Whatever you're up to, I personally like to be a part of it." I gave attitude; I wasn't going to let him push me away. The Doctor still had that face on, what feeling was l looking at and it wasn't really worry. "What?" I got a little softer, now knowing what he may be feeling. His face was full with guilt and mixed with what will seem jealousy. That was kind of new.

The Doctor was going to tell me something when the TARDIS's alarms went off. The Doctor's face changed to a little surprised. Why were the alarms going off was worrying me. The TARDIS started shacking like crazy, we all tried to get a hold of the controls but we got pushed and hit the bars. I was for sure going to get a big massive bruise on my back tomorrow.

"Solar tsunamis coming directly from you're sun, a tidal wave of radiation, big, big, BIG!" The Doctor said yelling quickly.

Wait solar tsunami, if a tsunami on Earth is bad I don't want to see a Solar one. The Doctor was pushing buttons and lifting levers. The TARDIS was going faster and I was getting a rush all over my body of…excitement? Yeah excitement, I think we were going to have a strange day. You never know what comes out when days like this come out of nowhere.

"Oh Doctor, my tummy is going funny." Rory sound like he was close to puking everywhere. Man he wasn't cool saying that.

"Well the timing tracking is out!" The Doctor said worried, running around the controls. Pushing buttons and lifting levers was all that could save us. I finally had the strength to get myself to the controls as the Doctor pulled down a lever. The TARDIS went crazy fast.

"The shipment position" the Doctor said as the lights went blue when a loud sound of glass shattering. I ran to the seat yelling for my life. I'm not going to die yet! Then a big bump and the TARDIS went back to normal. I slowly lifted my head, face all over my face.

"Taste full landing" The doctor said walking to the door. "Behold acacural, love acacural and underneath a monastery a 13th century."

"Oh we went all medieval" I said, all my excitement was gone. I wanted a little more than this.

I mean me and Rory once went was like one of these restaurants where people dressed like the old days. What was the name... _Medieval times _I think_._ In the end of the night Rory was a little jealous because one of the knights gave me this ribbon saying that I was the most beautiful lady he had seen. I had to keep telling Rory that I loved him more than anything and that it was their job to pick a girl and tell her she was pretty.

"I'm not sure about that" Rory said a little confessed, looking around.

"Oh really gone medieval expert are ya" Does Rory always have to question the Doctor.

"Oh no it's just that I can hear Dusty Springfield." Rory pointed to the sky, I looked up and I could hear one of her songs playing. I felt confessed, what time where we exactly?

As we walked on the Doctor notice a hole, "This is new, Solar tsunami sent out a huge wave of gala parcels this is cause by a magnetic quake that happens before the wave hits." He stopped.

"Well the monastery is still standing" I said looking around. He shock the little glob, "yeah for now."

"Doctor look" Rory said pointing to the tub that said _'Danger Corrosive'_. Now what can that be?

"Ah it's a supply pipe" he stopped took out his sonic screwdriver, "ceramic interlining, something corrosive there pumping something nasty off this island to the mainland." He turn to see off into the distance.

"My mum's a massive fan of Dusty Springfield" Rory said having nothing to do what the Doctor was talking about.

"Who isn't?" he turn back to us, "Right lets go satisfy our massive curiosity" with those words the Doctor ran to the stairs, I couldn't help but smile and I ran after him.

"Soo where are these Dusty Springfield loving monks then?" I asked as the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver.

"I think there here, this is it" the Doctor said calmly.

"Doctor what are you talking about we have never been here before?" Rory said confused.

"Did we came here by accident?" I asked with the same confusion, he turn and looked in my eyes.

"Accident?" he said as if I was wrong and he planned to come here. "Yes I know Accident"

"Ahh oww oww" Rory said in pain, what did he do now?

"Acid, There pumping Acid off this island that's old stuff if it was new you wouldn't have a finger." He said as I walked closer to Rory and the Doctor keep going how much skin got burn off? Umm not a lot but he's a wimp so I kissed his finger, Rory nodded pleased that I care for him…now guilt is getting me.

Then alarms went off, oh this is getting better! The Doctor came back, "There's people coming well almost." He said with excitement.

"Almost coming?" I asked.

"Well almost people." The doctor said running off, what are almost people? Rory stayed there standing like an idiot. "COME ON" I yelled, he started saying something I didn't care what. I ran back and pulled him from the jacket.

We got to a room full of people in these harnesses. "What are these harnesses for?" I asked the Doctor but Rory answered with "uuh the almost people?" ok then next question.

"Are they prisoners, are they mediating or what?" we stopped walking.

"At the moment they fall in the _'or what'_ category" The Doctor said unsure of himself or the _'or what'_ around him. Then the same voice of the alarm said _"halt and remain calm"_. The doctor was having fun "well we halted but how are we going on '_remain calm'_?" he asked us.

"Don't move!" said a man holding a weapon at us, others were doing the same.

The other one man said "stay back Jen we don't know who they are".

The girl with black hair responded "Well let's ask them, _**who the Hell are you?**_"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm going to do Rebel Flesh in parts because I am kind of getting the same lines from the episode…ok alot of lines Dx


	6. The Rebel Flesh part 2

Please R&R

T ~for future events

N/A: I'm going to change the story line's relationship with Rory and Jennifer.

I don't own anything of doctor who BBC does -.-

* * *

><p><em><span>Truth is…<span>_

_Chapter 4 ~__The Rebel Flesh__ part 2~ _

_**Amy P.O.V**_

The girl with black hair responded "Well let's ask them, _**who the Hell are you?**_"

The Doctor started to tell her "Well I'm the Doctor this is Amy and this is Rory, this is all very nice isn't it" he said with joy…wait these people are the same as the ones that are in the harnesses.

"Hold up, what are you all like identical twins?" I asked with so much confusion.

"This is an alpha grade industrial facility unless you work for the military or for Morfic Jetson you are in big trouble." A woman with a harsh voice came out of a stair way with another man.

"Actually you're in big trouble." The doctor said calmly and smooth, taking out the blank paper. They started arguing about the Solar Tsunami. The next thing I know we go into this room with a tub full of white goo, bubbling called the _Flesh_. The Doctor looks at it fascinated, I just didn't get what was so special about it or should I say they lost me with all the scientific terms.

"We can rearrange the atoms can replicate whatever information we give it so that means eyes, clotting, voice-."She was caught off with the Doctor saying "mine, soul" now understanding what she meant but mine, soul? That can't be possible its goo but then again there is a lot of things up to this point that I believed wasn't possible when they were.

The lady told the Doctor that he shouldn't get fooled; it's the whole reason why those people are controlling it. Rory gave a comment about how they where flesh but he couldn't believe it. I looked over to the Doctor's face was full with worried and a hint of disgust. "You said it can grow only living things can grow."

"Moss grows, there's more than that." The lady said with some audited in her voice mixed with anger. "This acid is so dangerous that we were losing a worker every week." Her voice calming down and she looked at Rory. "So now we mind the acid with using these doppelganger or ganger, these bodies get burn or fall in the acid."

She was caught off with one of the men "And no one cares, right Jen."

Jennifer got nerves "if anything happens to the bodies the connection is cut off and we wake up and get a new ganger, it's wired but you get used to it."

"Jennifer I want you in your ganger get back your harness now." The lady said, with a simple nod Jen left the room.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it to the goo. "Hold one what's he up to, what you up to pal?" The man said worried looking at the Doctor.

Next thing I see is the Doctor puts his hand in the goo and freak out "Stop it!" he was shocked and took this hand out "it's strange for a moment there is felt like it was scanning me!"

"Step back Doctor, leave it alone!" The lady ordered him but the Doctor put his hand in and yelled in pain.

"Doctor… you alright?" Why does he always have to do stupid things, even if he's a Time Lord he can get hurt.

He pushed my question aside "incredible, you have no idea…no idea I mean I felt it in my mind l reached out for it and it reached out for me." The Doctor said more shocked and I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing…no I'm sure it's a bad thing. "How can you be so blind, you're putting your lives, your personalities directly into it!" '_Putting your lives into it' _ok that changes everything, that means the goo thing can take over them...right?

The next events where all over the place and it was all going too fast, the first wave of the solar tsunami hit the planet. The Jen girl became a ganger and it was the strangest thing ever at first it didn't even look like a person more like a monster. Then the Doctor started telling them, again that they should leave but the lady didn't care what he said.

So then off us two go helping the Doctor in any way we can but what I didn't understand was when he told me "Amy breath." The Doctor's voice full of worried and care.

"Yeah I will try?" was the only thing I could say before he ran off going to the thing that powers the factory. This big light hit the power thing, the lights went off…the next thing I knew I hit the floor; I was right next to Rory.

When we woke up it felt like an hour that we been on the cold floor. I beat it was that wave from the solar tsunami that hit the power thing…wait what happen to the Doctor? Dam that man for not letting me help.

Rory and I figured we should find the other and see if the Doctor went back to the harness room. We found our way back to back with the others. Dicken, Buzzer where helping Jimmy up as Jennifer sob. I tried to help the guys as Rory went to comfort the girl.

Rory looked at me as he was holding Jen…I think he wanted to know if it was ok that he was holding her. It was the first time in a long time that Rory was holding someone other than me. I gave a sad smile but he didn't notice he kept hugging her…this wasn't the place to get mad even if he is my husband and it looked like she was doing it on purpose. Rory kept giving her eye contact and was trying his best to help her calm down.

The Doctor came in running with Cleaves. "Doctor these are all real people so where are their gangers?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry when the link shuts down the gangers return to flesh; now the storm left us with acid leaks all over so we need to connect the main land, they can send a rescue shuttle in no time…" she stopped…the same song that was playing earlier was on.

"That's my record, who is playing my record" I slowly looked at Jimmy, who was stud up and looked man and a little scared.

"Your gangers, they can walk." The Doctor said serious and not really up for a discussion.

"What that's impossible, there not active, cars can't drive themselves, planes can't fly themselves and gangers can't—"the song changed…what are we going to do now?

We all ran to the room where the song was playing but there were no gangers, where was only a mess left. "No way" was the only thing Jimmy could say.

Jennifer started to sob again and left to the washroom. As everyone still looked around the Doctor warmed something in the microwave and handed it to Cleaves whom didn't feel…it. But once the Doctor told her it turned out that she was a flesh and went out running.

"Let her go, she will be all right after a minute." The Doctor said calmly.

"Doctor…Rory." I couldn't find him, where did he go!

"Rory?" The doctor asked like if he was never with us.

"Rory!" I asked and turned in a circle to show he wasn't with us.

"Huh Rory, Rory. It's _always_ with the Rory!" he said as we started to look for him.

There was a big hole in the door…oh no don't tell me. "I should have known Jennifer is a ganger too." The Doctor said looking at the big hole.

"Doctor you didn't say there where violent." I said a little cross.

"I said they were scared and angry but I can fix it, I need to talk to them." The Doctor said running off but stopped with the acid all over the floor.

"We have to find Rory!" I yelled a little, I need to find him if Jennifer is with him.

"Yes I'm going back to the TARDIS wait for me in the dining court, I want us to stay together okay, no more wandering off!." The Doctor said fast.

"And what about Rory?"I asked eyeing him.

"We will find Rory and Jennifer and the TARDIS will help us." With that he left running off.

"Well I'm going to find my husband, see you." Buzzer said something but I didn't care I need to find Rory.

_**Rory P.O.V**_

I know I shouldn't have run off but Jennifer; there is something about her that made me want to help her. Even if the one that I'm looking at is a flesh that terrifies me to death, I need to know where the real Jennifer is. The story that the flesh had told me was sad but very true, she put in feeling but I still couldn't fall in Jennifer's ganger. If I did I could never find Jennifer!

"I notice your eyes right off." _**Jennifer**_ said with a kind voice, her eyes full with sadness.

"Did you?" I asked a little bit frighten.

"Nice eyes, kind, and warm." She said which made me feel happy but like I said before I couldn't fall for her.

"Where is the real Jennifer?" I said afraid that she was going to hit me, I walked back a little.

"I am Jennifer Lucas! I am her! I'm ME, ME, ME, ME!" She yelled as hit her heart, oh what did I do! I walked over to her, she had some tears now. "Why did they do this to up, help me Rory, help me." She said which made my heart break, why did they do things to gangers. They have feelings like everyone else.

We started to walk around and fine the others, I needed to find the Doctor. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worried, "no more punches?"

"I'm different now, I'm stronger." She said with confidents.

"The doctor won't hurt you, he wants to help Jennifer okay." I said graving her arm.

"You used my name! Oh thank you!" She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me blush. "Amy is a lucky girl!"

Amy…AMY! How in the world did I forget about Amy, my wife. Should I tell her about the kiss…na its okay it was in the cheek but I don't think she gets jealous. So what is Jennifer kissed me it's not like I want to kiss her back. Dam look at me I'm fighting with myself, "Yeah she is…" I said not really thinking that she really was. "Come on lets go." I said holding her hand.

I heard a door open "Amy?" I asked now looking at my wife.

"Your okay." Amy said sounding cross but she looked afraid. "What happen?" she walked over but stopped when she lied eyes on Jennifer.

"She needs protecting." I said a little scared of Amy.

"Jen?" Jimmy asked.

"No she's a ganger." Amy said clearly cross with the fact that I was with her. "Rory?" she said with the tone of voice that said _'what in the bloody hell are you thinking?'_

"No one touches her!" I yelled at the guys, I turn to face Jennifer and nod. She was going to be safe as long as I'm with her.

As we all went back to the dinning court we fine the Doctor coming in with other gangers. Everyone is shocked to see their gangers. The Doctor explained the fact that the gangers and the real people where the same. That is when everything went to the worse…Cleaves shot one of the gangers. I took away the thing that shot the ganger and all of the other gangers went running to safety.

I wanted to look around to find Jennifer so I was going out of the door when, "Rory?" Amy asked.

"Jennifer is out there and she is by herself!" I told them, determine to find her.

"And if she has any sense she will be hiding." The doctor said a little annoyed. "Rory!"

"I can't just leave her there!" I begged to go.

"Rory!" The Doctor yelled.

"I know you understand." I said looking at Amy, who's eyes where full of worry,

"Rory get in here, get in here!" Amy said harshly, I had to go and fine her so I left. The other gangers where walking to the door. The Doctor pulled Amy in; I hope the Doctor keeps her safe.

I ran all ran through the hall yelling out her name.

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Ah why does he get himself in trouble! Why did he just pick her over me, me! I am his wife after all; aah I'm going to talk to him once he gets back! What was that? Someone was in pain.

"Show yourself!" The Doctor yelled, demanding the person in the room to come forward.

"Doctor!" I yelled helping the others with the door.

"You know it's insane that we are fighting with our self's." buzzer said as she graved things to black the door.

"Oh yes it and it's about to get even more insanerer, is that even a word? Show yourself! Right now!" The Doctor yelled out again.

"Doctor we are trapped in here and Rory is out there with them, hello we can't get to the TARDIS and we can't even and we can't leave behind!" I explained everything that is happening for one reason, because he is out of it, who is he yelling to! I want to find Rory now!

"Correct with every respect Pond, it's frightening, unexpected, frankly a total utter splattering mess on the carpet but I'm certain one-hundred present certain that we can work this out. Trust me, I'm the Doctor." The _'Doctor'_ said which gave off chills all over my body. This _thing_, this **monster** dares to call himself the Doctor! No one other then the Doctor that I know and whom I came to love calls himself the Doctor.

What got me cross was the fact that _it_ looks like that goo that fooled Rory and took him away from me! I would pick the Doctor then Rory any other day but when there is a thing that wants him, with any means necessary I will get him back at my side!


	7. AN:Sorry!

**_A/N:_** Sorry but I think I'm going to give up on this story. Thank you for everyone that was reading this story, the people that reviewed and told me your thoughts. Also thank you writestyle for helping me in this story. I have a Doctor Who story that I'm still working on called **_"Daughter of Who?'_ **if you want you can all check it out! Again **_THANK YOU EVERYONE!_**


End file.
